


《一了百了》——上

by boli_hh



Series: 《一了百了》 [1]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh





	《一了百了》——上

【编号：81700 姓名：李东海 职位：刑警队队长 任务：卧底接近毒枭银赫】

李赫宰坐在书房里看着桌子上的纸发呆，短短几句话就概括了所有的内容。  
李东海，是警察。  
睡在枕边的人竟然是无时无刻想要了结他的人，李赫宰撑着头，不知道该怎么办才好。  
这时，门外传来轻轻的敲门声，李东海站在门外“赫宰，你还不睡觉呀？”  
李赫宰收拾了桌上的文件压在抽屉的最下层，佯装无事的起身搂着李东海回屋。

 

李东海对着李赫宰从不撒谎，唯独除了一个，他大概是两年前接到的卧底任务，目的就是接近银赫获取毒品情报从而端掉这个毒窝。警局对他做了万全的准备，为他铺了一条十分合适的路去接近这个神秘的毒枭，组织上和他都已经做好了长久战的准备。  
可李东海没想到他和银赫的见面来的那么快，而且自然而然又顺理成章的成了银赫枕边的爱人。  
银赫对他很好，不像外界传的那样冷酷无情，他们的第一次甚至十分温柔，让人心动。这个说出名号就让人胆寒的毒枭大佬怕弄疼他，忍着自己硬得发疼的下身耐着性子给他细心的扩张，憋得满额头的汗。  
李东海回想起来，这大概就是他动心的开始。

李东海对组织上也算是忠诚，该给的线报从不隐瞒，但唯独他对上级隐瞒李赫宰的身份和他们的关系。每次问起来只说不知道银赫的真实身份，绝口不提银赫就是李赫宰的事，他甚至刻意的瞒下了许多对李赫宰不利的消息。  
这不是长久之计，这也不是对的选择。  
李东海清楚的明白事情总有败露的一天，无论是哪一边。他做好了最坏的打算，每一天睡觉前都在感谢今天还和李赫宰在一起，感谢没被发现，感谢自己还能多拥有一天生命。

 

他们就这样危险又安稳的度过了快两年的时间，只是最近，李东海越来越觉得瞒不住了，他上个月刚刚私下亲手了结了一个警局新安插进来的卧底。还没容他松口气，紧接着就又出了事。

毒品交易时对方收了货却率先动了手，李赫宰完全没准备，那是他们合作多年的稳定合作伙伴，直到警察围上来他们才搞明白这人早被警察控制了。

 

三方交战一片混乱，互相躲在车后面交火，李赫宰逐渐显出了劣势。他们本就没带多少人，被警察包饺子般围住。金钟云突然从一旁扑过来挡在他身前，紧接着一声闷哼往后倒，被李赫宰眼疾手快的扶住。  
金钟云捂着腹部的伤缩在车后面，鲜血涓涓不断的从伤口流出来把衣服染成深色。所幸的是外围的人反应敏锐，察觉到这里不对很快就赶到，带着火力极大的雷蛇硬生生的撕开了包围口。  
军绿色的吉普挡在警察前露出了车门，李赫宰一把把金钟云推到车里“快走！”  
金钟云要回身拉他，侧边的警察开始集中向他们开火，子弹四处飞溅连着蹦起一阵沙土。

再这么下去谁都走不了。  
李赫宰大喊着让他们开车，挥挥胳膊示意他们赶紧离开。金钟云看着李赫宰和身边的几个人，咬了咬牙让他们拉上了车门，车子如利剑一般窜出去，只留给警察汽车尾灯。  
那警局最近又新安插的卧底也留了下来，李赫宰正想和他们统计武器数量，那卧底就几枪干掉了其他人，黑洞洞的枪口直指李赫宰。

李赫宰冷笑“你敢杀我吗？”

卧底的手抖了抖，周围的子弹打到他们附近的地上，蹦起一阵沙子。在被人用枪指着脑袋种危机关头还能说得出这话，联想到银赫的名号他害怕这人还有什么后手隐着没用，端枪的手又顶了顶人李赫宰的太阳穴。

李赫宰被人用枪顶指着也丝毫不慌，手指轻敲着腿，悠闲地像是在海滩上日光浴。  
“你就不怕吗？我出不去但你别忘了，金钟云出去了。”

他话音刚落，一辆黑色的迈巴赫强硬地撞开了侧面摞起的箱子，价格不扉的车头瞬间被砸出坑坑洼洼，那辆车一个急转弯刹车停在他们面前。李赫宰一愣，他所有的底牌都打完了，在拖延时间想找机会干掉那个人，这车又是哪来的。  
随着车窗降下来，李东海好看的脸从里边露出来，他端着伯莱塔对准卧底的眉心，只犹豫了一下就开了枪。李赫宰反应极快的爬进车里甩上门，李东海一脚油门踩到底，在一片枪林弹雨中带着李赫宰窜出去。

李东海紧盯着前方不敢移开视线，他今天做的这个决定会毁了他自己，公然开枪干掉了警局卧底，相当于宣告他的叛变，他的任务永远也没有结束的时候了。而李赫宰也早晚会发现他的身份，他除了死在李赫宰手上没有任何的选择。  
警车追在它们后面，李东海开着车在路上没有任何犹豫，撞开警察布下的一道道封锁线，那横着的障碍把迈巴赫的车头砸的面目全非，车身还有弹孔。他紧踩油门冲出去不敢停下，李赫宰抓着扶手调笑“不错啊宝贝，车开的跟我有一拼了，下次咱俩比比。”

“你可真有心思，都什么时候了还想这个。”李东海瞪了他一眼，继续专心甩开后边的人。  
他警校出身，是十分优秀的毕业生。李东海很了解警察的那一套，带着后边穷追不舍的警车冲进商业街。行人慌忙的躲开发了疯一样开进来的车，李东海紧紧抓着方向盘尽量避开人群，可还是免不了会冲撞到来不及躲闪的行人。

 

李东海眼眶微红，他曾经也是保护百姓的警察，将公平正义看作至上信仰。  
李赫宰啊…  
你可真是害死我了…  
我现在哪也去不了，只能待在你身边，直到你发觉我是谁，然后杀了我。

 

李赫宰收了玩笑的心思，李东海是卧底的事他早就知道了，这一个多月他对着人的态度也冷淡了许多。他舍不得杀他，也不是恨他，只是他实在不知道该用什么样的态度去面对李东海。  
明明被动的人应该是李东海，可现在却变成了他，揭开卧底的身份怕人躲不开惩罚或者干脆回去，不戳穿他又无法视作不知道，他夹在中间左右为难。

李赫宰过头，李东海侧脸线条很好看，专注的盯着前方的样子很好看，为他拼命的样子最好看。  
他伸手抓住方向盘一把轮打到左边，车子在原地打了个滑又冲上大道，他们直接上了桥走上快速路，等警车跟上来他们的车已经消失不见了。

 

“即然不忍心，为什么要进商业街？”

他们的车停在市郊，隐藏在附近的树林里。李东海听见他的问话一愣，转过脸看着李赫宰。  
李赫宰紧紧的盯着他的脸挑眉，目光沉沉的“李队？”

李东海一瞬间睁大眼睛，条件反射的往后缩了下。他闭了闭眼再睁开时依然清明，把手闸里小巧的勃朗宁拎出来，开了保险栓递给李赫宰“你可以杀了我，没关系的。”

李赫宰接过枪掂了掂，冲车外扬了扬下巴“我也给你个机会，现在下车回去，或者死在这做替罪羊。”

李东海定定地看着李赫宰，然后坦然的闭上眼睛。他安然的样子不像是准备赴死，像是在等待一个亲吻。  
当然，李赫宰也这么做了。  
他手里的枪抵上人的额头，顺着轮廓滑下来一直来到下身，轻轻敲了敲那里的布料，用枪身抵着上下的蹭。李东海诧异的睁开眼，李赫宰凑过去吻上他的嘴唇压着人倒在座椅上，手摸索着调低椅背，抱在一起躺下。

李赫宰扔掉枪撑在李东海的上方，浅浅的亲着他的嘴唇“不走？”  
李东海没搞清楚状况，紧张的眨眨眼看着李赫宰。怎么回事，不杀他吗？

李赫宰见他没反应又亲了亲他“傻了？反正你杀了那个卧底应该也回不去了，不如这辈子就和我在一起吧，好不好？”

李东海愣了好几秒，李赫宰就这么放过他了？  
他直愣愣的看着上方的人不说话，手还条件反射的圈在李赫宰的脖子上。  
李赫宰像是看懂了他的疑惑，无奈的叹口气“我舍不得杀你，海海，我给你重新开始的机会。你只有两个选择，我把你送出国这或者待在我身边。”

“你知道卧底的意思吗李赫宰？你疯了吗？警局的人很快会盯上我你明不明白？！”  
李东海反应过来气急败坏，李赫宰就胡闹，他的结局从他开枪那刻起，不，应该说从他发现自己爱上李赫宰的那天起，就已经注定了死在李赫宰手上或者死在警察手里。李赫宰这时候插一脚，无非是在给自己惹麻烦。

李赫宰也不恼，搂着李东海又抱紧了些。  
“你不用担心我，他们抓不到我的。不过你这样，我就默认你是要跟我在一起了。”

他抬手捂住李东海的眼睛“我问你，你爱我吗？”

李东海没说话，李赫宰示弱的低下头埋在李东海的颈窝，捂着人眼睛的手滑落“可我爱你，怎么办，我爱你…”

李东海张了张嘴想说些什么，可眼下这种情况有什么比一场劫后余生酣畅淋漓的性事更能直接的表达出他的想法。  
他薅着李赫宰的头发把人拉起来，凶狠的凑过去咬上他的嘴唇，血珠从伤口冒出来，血液的生锈味从两人口中蔓延。

 

“李赫宰你听好了，你以后要是敢把我甩了，我就杀了你。”


End file.
